pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Gruntilda Winkybunion
Gruntilda Winkybunion is the main antagonist of Banjo-Kazooie series. She is a wicked witch with magical spells that are capable of doing anything, even going as far as death. She also enjoys rhyming, which really annoys Grunty's three sisters somehow. Appearance Gruntilda's overall appearance resembled a stereotypical witch, with green-colored skin, gold-colored eyes, and dark-colored hair as well as dark witch robes with lighter interiors, and a purple scarf with differing-shaded zebra patterns and matching stockings, and mary janes, as well as a witch's hat. She also was shown to be significantly obese, and had an immensely long chin and a similarly long nose (the latter also featuring prominent warts on them). Probably her most notable characteristic, however, is her asymmetric eyes, where her right eye is fairly normal, while her left eye is left in a perpetual squint. The exact reasons for her seeming obesity have conflicting accounts: Although she implies in one of her taunts in her lair that she became obese from overeating, her appearance in Banjo-Tooie, where she was depicted as a liche, depicted her with largely the same overall shape and even prominently featured her ribcage on the outside, implying that she was actually "big-boned." Personality Like the rest of the characters in the series, Gruntilda has a very comical personality and often breaks the 4th wall. While possessing high intelligence and a sarcastic wit, Gruntilda is very arrogant and overconfident, never expecting Banjo and Kazooie to overcome all the trials and challenges placed before them. However, even though she's comical, she is nonetheless very evil and has never shown any form of kindness or concern for anybody or anything, even her own sisters. She is shown to be very power hungry and sadistic, hurting others for simply having a carefree and kind nature and longing to rule over the Isle' of Hags. Aside from the plan she had to take Tooty's beauty away in the first game, her evil nature is also shown in her abuse of her minions throughout the game as well as her abductions of the Jinjos. In the first game, Gruntilda had a fairly typical witch personality with her goal of being the best looking and trying to stop Banjo and Kazooie from interfering with her evil plans. She is also shown to be responsible for the numerous misfortunes of the countless lands she seized control of and has spread much chaos and suffering with her army of monsters. During her taunting of Banjo and Kazooie as they make their way through her lair, she says "When I'm nice and slim once more, burgers, fries, and chips galore!", implying that she is a glutton. Power and Abilities Being a witch, Gruntilda possesses a large amount of magical powers. She was shown casting fireballs, homing spells, and generating a forcefield that was invulnerable to all but the Jinjonator, the last of whom still needed some effort to knock her over. She also attempted to curse Banjo and Kazooie in the ending, although this failed at the last moment. In Grunty's Revenge, aside from using Mecha Grunty, she also was able to split her soul into three to confuse her opponents. In Banjo Tooie, her spells were also lethal enough to kill people upon contact. However, she was unable to practice magic in Nuts and Bolts as a stipulation for participating in Lord of Games' contest, similar to how Banjo and Kazooie were forbidden to use their abilities from the prior games, due to his insistence on making things "fair." Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans